Yes, I'm Still Confessing
by Seriously Not In Use
Summary: Georgia's back, and so are the ace gang, Dave the L, Masimo, even Robbie! Read and Review please.
1. Intro

Hello my pallys!  
It is, I, Georgia (yet again), writing to you from my pit of despair, i.e. my bedroom. At this point, I can't leave my usual lipstick marks for you as Angus has stolen my lippy (or Libby, as a matter of fact they're hard to tell the difference). As you probably know, I am off to Hamburger-a-gogo-land (your hometown) for summer hols and I am there to track down MASIMO! (Who else? Robbie? Right.) As always, there is a glossary in the back, for those of you who are not the brightest candle in the drawer. I do this because I love you, you know that.  
  
P.S. Did you know that the author of this book is still thinking of a title and that she just named it Yes, I'm Still Confessing because in all my books, there's something like further confessions; further, further confessions; even more confessions. Well, you get the idea.  
  
P.P.S. I'm getting much better at French. Have you noticed? I can have a nice conversation without once mentioning the word "merde."  
  
P.P.P.S. This love thing is becoming much easier. Especially, with Mum's book.  
  
P.P.P.P.S. I do hope you enjoy my ever-entrancing diary. kiss  
  
Love, Georgia 


	2. Of America, Jas, and unfortunately, Elle...

Yes, I'm Still Confessing By Trucker Hat  
  
Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be (sadly) Louise Rennison. So, Georgia, Robbie, Ellen, Jas, Jools, Mabs, Rosie (homegirl), Dave, Oscar, Mark Big Gob, and everyone else I go on about are not mine; they are hers. Some of which I'm glad of.  
  
Thursday May 5th  
7:30 am At first I was upset because I woke up so early on a school day. But, I remembered I have a song in my heart. It is called, "Hamburger-A-Gogo Land"  
  
7:35 am

I've got it!  
I'm off to America in the summer No way could I ever think this was a bummer That's all I've got so far.  
  
english

Miss Wilson is so pathetico. Ellen and Jools (and Rosie and I, for that matter) can do anything during the period, and she won't even notice. But Wise Woman of the Forest is apparently interested and disturbs the tradition of the ace gang. Vegetable.  
  
lunchtime

Does Po really have to go on and on about Hunky? But I have dignitosity at all times, and I am a good pally towards her.  
  
r.e.  
Bloody hell. Masimo, where art thou? Come relieve me from this talk of God and Muslims.  
  
4:02 pm

walking home with the ace gang

Ellen was dithering on and on about Dave the L, and we didn't run into him on the way home. Damn. I wanted to show off my glaciosity. Wait, that was before. Now we're on and off again. No one really paid attention, nor did they to Jas's ridiculous rambling.  
  
5:10 pm

Ro Ro rung.  
Rosie (saying one of the most non-mad things she has ever said) said, "Excuse me if I'm right, Gee, but how in the world are you ever going to find Masimo?"  
"Oh, I forgot. We're going to America at half-term."  
Pause.  
"Non."  
"Oui."  
Pause.  
"Non."  
"Oui."  
Pause.  
"Non."  
"Yes! Goodness, Ro!"  
"Non."  
I hung up on her.  
  
5:13 pm

Jools rung, with her special 3-way, that she's so proud of. But she was using at as 5-way.  
"Gee?"  
"Bonjour."  
"Are you going to Hamburger-a-gogo-land?"  
"Yes."  
"At half term?"  
"Oui."  
"Ro Ro told me. Anyway, I have the lot of them on the 4-way. You wanna talk to them?"  
"All right, Jools, but I don't know why-" CLICK.  
"Rosie?"  
"Georgia, you're going to Hambur-" Ellen.  
"Yes, half term."  
"How are you going to track down Masimo?" WWOTF.  
"Hamburger-a-gogo-land can't be that big, can it?"  
"Actually, Gee, it can." WWOTF.  
"Please, Wise Woman of-I mean Jas, keep your mouth shut."  
"Gee, how am I supposed to keep my mouth shut when I'm on the phone?"  
"I don't know, but out of all of us, you're the one who should. Ro Ro?" I asked.  
"I'm here," she said in a distant voice.  
  
"Sven's there, innee?" Jools said.  
She just giggled madly. I do get worried about her.  
They kept going on and when Ellen brought up Dave the Laugh (again), I hung up.  
  
7:05 pm

I should have already had dinner.  
Shouldn't I?  
  
7:06 pm

What time do regular people have dinner? I wonder.  
"Vati?" I yelled down the stairs, then thought better of it. "Mutti? Am I going to get food?"  
"Bloody hell, Georgia, get it yourself," The Not-So-Small-One remarked.  
"For those who are small in the brains, and not-so-small in the stomach, I wasn't talking to them. I was talking to those who are small in the skirt and not-so-small in the chest."  
"Shut up," The Small-Skirted One said rather rudely, I thought. What is wrong with these people??  
  
7:30 pm

_Merde. _Angus has taken all of my lip gloss, mascara, eye shadow and lippy. I chased after him with Libby's Scuba-Diving Barbie, but he stayed calmly on top of the cabinet.  
Some things are funny when they happen to other people.  
  
8:05 pm

Mr. and Mrs. Next Door are so hilarious. Whether they know it or not.  
  
8:20 pm

Angus and Naomi continue their romps, not caring a bit about their mad kitten, Gordy. He is alarmingly cross-eyed.  
  
9:27 pm

In bed. On a school night. It shows how pathetico my life truly is. Of course, Libby, Vati, Angus, Gordy, and Mutti are downstairs, eating, drinking, etc. I, however, am reduced to my room. Not even grounded. Just reduced.  
  
10:20 pm

Back to reading "Live and Let Die" in the bathroom. Again.  
  
10:35 pm

This is actually quite interesting.  
  
11:00 pm

Ellen rung. The Stiff Dylans (without Masimo) are having something next Friday. She asked me if I wanted to come out. Me, Sex Godless-twice, actually. Do I still have feelings for Robbie?  
  
11:02pm

No. He dumped me for wallabies, kangaroos, and jack-o-lanterns. Wait. I mean-jackrabbits? Ohh, don't ask me what I mean. I've no idea.  
  
Friday May 7th

maths

I can't believe they expect me to be a partying schoolgirl. They've never been through love like I have. Twice. Wait, I thought I forgot about Robbie. Jas pointed out to me in a (loud) WWOTF tone, "Dave the Laugh will be there."  
Shut up. Shut up.  
"Fermez la bouche."  
"Pero no quiero."  
Is she speaking Spanish?

GLOSSARY

innee: Isn't he?

Fermez la bouche: Close your mouth, i.e. Shut up.

Pero no quiero: But I don't want to.


End file.
